Cullen Towers
by K.S.T.2012
Summary: Edward buys an old hotel and tries to bring it back into it's heyday. Bella is looking for a change in scenery after an ugly breakup. Will this hotel give them both what they're looking for? E/B, slightly OOC. Rated M for future scenes. Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't pass up a chance at a half decent idea. I want to keep the chapters short & sweet this time around too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything you can recognize as Twilight related. D:**

* * *

**Cullen Towers**

"Are you sure you're ready to take this on?" Alice asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Of course I'm sure. This is the 'American Dream' isn't it?" Edward stated more than asked his sister, Alice, with a certain happy glint in his eyes.

"Yes, it is... But I'm not sure you'll make it out of this with your sanity and your hair intact." Alice told him smugly.

"Hey now!" Edwards hands lept into his disheveled copper hair. "Keep my hair out of this! What's it ever done to you, Pip-squeak?" He eyed her quizically.

"Pip? Squeak?" Her eyes flared with disdain for the cruel nickname. "Because I know you did not just call me either of those cruel names..." she huffed.

Edward quickly ignored his sister and turned back to the third person in the room, Mr. Alexander. "Okay. I'm ready to sign my life away." He smiled to the portly man with his hand out, waiting for a pen.

"Sign and date here and here, Mr. Cullen." Edward elegantly signed his name. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen. You'll hear from us by tomorrow afternoon if your offer was accepted." Mr. Alexander quickly put the paperwork away into a colored folder and stowed it away in his briefcase. He was very pleased to have worked with Mr. Cullen on the sale of the old Martingale Hotel towers. He couldn't wait to see his paycheck after the commission on this sale went through. He was most certain it would after Mr. Cullen's most generous offer of $2.6 million.

"Alrighty then." Edward said with a finality about the sale. "Alice, let's go get something to eat. Should we celebrate or should we hit the brakes early on the party?" Alice's visions came in handy sometimes, he thought to himself.

"Hmmmm..." Alice forced her focus on Edward's not so distant future and came up with a vision of a smiling Edward shaking hands with Mr. Alexander and recieving keys to the buildings. "I believe, yes, we can party." She bounced on the balls of her feet happily; she loved parties. And in all reality, couldn't wait for the Grand Opening party she'd throw for him. "You going to call everyone and tell them the news?" She asked, already going through styles and designs for the party decor.

"Nah. Let's go with the suprise effect." The Cullens rarely recieved any type of suprise. The old saying of history repeating itself makes most of them irritated; to have not much change at all throughout the decades gets quite tedious.

Edward and Alice hopped into his car and sped home-the speedometer not falling under 90 once he hit the highway.

* * *

**So, how was it? Boring? Okay? Interesting? R & R is always appreciated. ;)**

**BTW, anyone interested in Beta'ing for me? Everyone could use a good Beta. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Twilight Saga. I just like 'what if' scenarios. ;)**

* * *

**Cullen Towers**

"Fuck off, Jake! I don't want to see your sad excuse for an ugly face again for as long as I live! Got it?" Bella stormed around their small apartment gathering her essentials into her two duffel bags and one backpack. Every time she passed by Jake, she glared at him with pure hatred.

"Bells, _please_." He pleaded with her, only earning him a snarl from their bedroom closet. "It _wasn't_ what it looked like. I _swear_ to you."

"Don't you _dare_ call me by that name ever again." It was her father's pet name for her and only he could use it as an endearment. Cornering him, she continued, "As a matter of fact, I'm half inclined to rip your_ balls _off and shove em down your damn throat. Then cut out your_ heart _with an old, dirty Taco Bell spork." She spoke in such a deathly calm that a shiver ran up his spine. Bella's hands were now in a strangle hold on her favorite shirt; pretending they were wrapped around Jakes overly muscled throat.

"Bella, are you on bath salts?" He joked half heartedly. Getting no rise out of her he went on with his pleading, "I-I don't know what else I can say to you to get you to believe me. I. _Wasn't_. Fucking. Her."

Bella knew better. Something had in fact been going on between him and a couple of well-to-do in the city. Sure they might have started out as business contacts but still, "Well, how about the_ other _chick I saw you with last week? Angelica, I believe." Acknowledgment, in Jake's eyes to her name, stoked her fire higher. Her face getting redder and redder by the moment and not from blushing.

"Angelica was a _business _meeting." He said with a false calmness about him.

"_Bullshit! _Business meetings take place in offices or restaurants... _Not_ our apartment, Jake." She hollered walking past the couch for the third time. In her head she was ticking off things from her mental list: _Shirts, pants, shoes, socks, underwear, bras, dental hygiene junk, shower stuff, make up, cell phone charger, laptop, cash, cards, checkbook, hair stuff, mom's quilt, that book I'm reading, medication...I think that's about it. _

"Oh. I didn't think you knew about_ that _detail." Jake spoke quietly and realized he screwed up by bringing the chick home. Bella- or a nosy neighbor in the least- saw them enter together. _Shit!_

"You fucking, asshole!" She just had to throw something at him to let out some small fraction of her rage. Bella grabbed up a pillow from the couch and chucked it at him, not caring in the least that it ricocheted off of him and broke a vase.

"Fine." He paused looking around finally at what she was up to. "Why are you packing? Where are you gonna go? Your _dad's_ house? That's 2,200 miles away, Bella. _Be reasonable_!" He wanted her to stay even if she were mad._ We can work this out. We've been together for three years; too long to just throw our relationship away or a good lay for that matter._

"I _am_ being reasonable. I'm not going to Seattle, but I sure as_ Hell _am not going to tell you where that's gonna be besides here in Dallas probably." Bella didn't want to go back to the rainy and dreary Seattle. She wanted to stay in the warmth and ever constant go, go, go of Dallas. This is where she went for college and this is were she loved it most.

"Fine. _Whatever_. You want me to help you haul your shit out to the curb?" He huffed.

"Thank you." She gritted out with as much politeness she could. "I'll be back for the rest once I find a new place. Don't trash my shit! And while I'm at it... Get the paperwork dawn up so I can get my name off the lease." She was finally beginning to calm down from the fight. But she would never forgive him. _You're the one that blew it, around behind my back and _considering _you'd get away with it..._

"Fine, _Mistress_ Bella." He mumbled to himself quietly; submitting to her wishes. _She'll be back. I give it a week, maybe two_.

"Fine." Bella smirked catching onto what he'd said. She could almost smile. She's getting her chance at a do-over and it doesn't have to include Jake or any of his bullshit.

Hopping into her charcoal colored Jeep, she took a deep breath and refused to let her emotions take over before she found a place to stay for the night.

* * *

**Yea. I'm not a Jake fan. So, what did you think? Anonymous reviews accepted- behave!**

**I still need a Beta. Any takers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I would like to thank my Beta, shorty8 for helping me out. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Twilight Saga. D:**

* * *

**Cullen Towers**

Bella found herself sitting in a, mostly empty, book store's cafe contemplating calling her two best friends.

It's now or never. "Angela?"

"Yes."

"Hi. It's Bella."

"Oh! Hey, Bella. How are you?"

"As okay as I can be, I suppose. Can I ask a favor?" Bella asked with hesitation.

"Ya. Sure. What's up?" "I just broke up with Jake and need a place to stay temporarily. Could you help me out?"

I really hate asking for help.

"Oh, wow. Umm. I would love to help you out... but, my brothers are coming to stay with me for the summer. I'm sorry, Bella. I really am."

That's right. She told me last week about her brothers coming in town from Amarillo on this coming up Tuesday evening.

"Okay. Well, enjoy your time with them. I'll call Jessica & see if I can stay with her. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Sorry again, Bella. Bye."

She really did sound sincere about it too.

"Bye."

I really don't want to call Jessica. "Hello. Jessica?"

"Oh hey, Bella! How are you? Have you seen that new movie? You know the one with that hot guy and the old dude... Anyways. I saw it the other night with Mike and Tyler. It was a lot more fun than I figured it would be. Oh, and did you see the new hire at work? Hello! Skank alert! I mean, did you see what she was wearing? Who does that? I bet she's trying to inch her way into Mr. McMillon's bed or something. You know... sleep her way up to the top? So, what's up? What are you doing for the rest of the weekend?"

Did she even take a breath? Bella hesitated telling Jessica anything about her situation just for the sake of not being fodder for the newest rumor mill.

"Well, I broke up with Jake and I need a place to stay. Temporarily, of course." She spoke quickly, knowing Jessica would probably pick up everything.

"Well, I guess you can use my couch. I've only got the one bedroom, ya see."

It only took Bella a moment before she decided to decline the offer. Jessica was seeing their office buddy, Mike, pretty seriously and didn't want to intrude on their privacy.

"I see. In that case... I think I'll take my chances and see about a motel or something. Thanks for the offer though. See ya at work, Monday."

Ugh! didn't look forward to going back to work after having a stressful weekend.

"Shit! Where in the Hell am I gonna find a place to stay that's not going to break my bank?"

As soon as Bella spoke, a friendly face popped into view, taking as seat across from her at the tiny cafe table.

"Hi. I'm Alice. I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. You're looking for a place to stay?" Bella was embarrassed that she'd been overheard.

"Oh, sorry. Ya. Do you know of any local motels? I've never had to stay at any locally."

Alice tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You know what." It wasn't really a question. "My brother bought a hotel a few weeks ago and he's got several rooms ready even though he's not technically open for business yet." She had an expectant look on her face.

O-kay.

"Well... I wouldn't want to intrude if he's not ready for guests as of yet..." She wasn't able to finish what she was going to say before Alice interrupted.

"Oh, this won't be a problem for him. I'll warn you though, there's no real amenities open yet, just power, a/c and water."

"That's all I really need for now as it is." Bella said, glad for the opportunity.

"If you're ready, I'll take you by personally. It's just off the highway, two more exits. Follow me?" She spoke animatedly.

"Sure. Let's go. I'm in the dark gray Jeep." "You can spot me a mile away then. Yellow Porche." Alice said smiling.

Bella followed Alice's yellow monstrosity down the highway just like she'd said. Exiting and going down 5 blocks and around the corner. Alice pulled into a parking garage labeled for the Martingale Hotel guests only. She momentarily recalled hearing something a few years back about this hotel going under along with the economy. They parked near a side door entrance in the garage and locked up their cars.

"Ready?" Alice asked her with excitement. Are you ready too, Edward? She asked her brother silently.

"As I'll ever be." Bella replied tiredly. All this stress is making me tired.

They were greeted at the door with quite a sight to behold. Edward. His hair a mess with plaster bits and smelling of saw dust, paint splatters on his white t-shirt and khaki pants. Even all messy, he was heartbreakingly handsome.

If he looks this good dirty, I wonder what he looks like all cleaned up... Bella thought.

Edward just looked from Alice to Bella, back to Alice with darkening eyes.

"No!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please R&R, I value your opinions, even as John/Jane Doe. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks again to my Beta shorty8! You're awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Ya, I barely own anything as it is... Why would I own a multi-million dollar book series or it's rights? Answer- I don't.**

* * *

**Cullen Towers**

_"Ready?" Alice asked her with excitement. 'Are you ready too, Edward?' She asked her brother silently. _

_"As I'll ever be." Bella replied tiredly. All this stress was making her tired._

_ They were greeted at the door with quite a sight to behold. Edward. His hair a mess with plaster bits and smelling of saw dust, paint splatters on his white t-shirt and khaki pants. Even all messy, he was heartbreakingly handsome._

_ If he looks this good dirty, I wonder what he looks like all cleaned up... Bella thought._

_ Edward just looked from Alice to Bella, back to Alice with darkening eyes. _

_"No!"_

Bella jumped back immediately with a spike of adrenaline, looking at Edward with anxious eyes.

Alice huffed towards Edward, not affected in the least by his outburst._ 'Come on, Edward. She has nowhere to go right now; no family nearby. She just broke up with her boyfriend.'_ She looked at him with hardening eyes, '_Edward, you will do this for me. Bella will be my best friend.'_

Edward took a deep breath and his eyes shot over to Bella; all thought dropped from his brain except for the growing voice of a hidden monster deep within him,_ Ohhh. Nice. Beautiful young woman. She smells wonderful. I wonder if she tastes just as good_. His mouth began to fill with venom. The burning in his gut pulling him closer to his target. _But,wait. Something is off about her._ His head cocked to the side minutely, studying her, pushing into her consciousness. _Nothing._

Alice stepped forward and hit Edward hard on the shoulder to catch his attention when she saw what was about to play out before her.

_ "Alice. A couple of problems. First, I can't hear her. Second, she smells incredible to me! And thirdly, she's a huge liability because of the first two reasons."_ he spoke so quickly and quietly, Bella had no idea what was going on between them.

Alice looked back into Edward's darkening eyes, _'Everything will be fine. Trust me. Just keep your hands to yourself._'

Bella was uncomfortable with the silent exchanges between the two siblings. With adrenaline still flowing, though slowing, she became more attentive. She looked between the siblings, at their perfect features, slim physics with subtle muscle tone._ Too perfect_. Their matching deep golden eyes. _What a strange color. It must run in the family_. She shrugged internally at her musings.

"Listen, I don't want to be a burden on anyone. I'll look somewhere else." Bella said, biting her lip and nodding to herself.

Alice nudged her brother._ 'Let her stay, Edward. And don't you dare lay a hand on her or I will personally rip off both of your arms and leave you to put them back on with zero help while Emmett films the whole ordeal.'_

Edward's eyes widened at Alice for a split second. His hands instinctively went into his unruly hair, "No, no. You can stay. I've got a few single rooms ready to go. How long do you think you'll be here?" Edward asked as politely as he could while clamping down on his baser instincts.

Bella blinked a few times, thinking. "I'm not really sure. Two, three weeks? I'm going to start looking for a new apartment immediately." She tried to reassure him.

"Alright. Come on." Edward ushered both of them in to follow him up to the rooms he had ready. He hit the call button for the elevator. "Since you'll be here longer than a few days- I'm almost finished with a deluxe suite; it just needs the kitchen area finished." They rode up to the 15th floor. "Pick any one of these rooms here and we'll move you to the deluxe suite tomorrow evening." He said while pointing out the row of doors.

"They're pretty much all the same right?" Bella asked him timidly.

Alice answered for him, "Yes and no. Each room has it's own color scheme, lighting effects, furniture and therefore are the same yet so different." she said excitedly.

"Okay. How about a king size bed, a desk and a really nice shower? Does that narrow it down any?" she asked with a smile.

Edward butted in now, "Yes. Right this way. I'll show you my personal favorite." He smiled at her. A genuine smile and it nearly knocked her legs out from under her._ God, he is gorgeous!_ Alice grabbed Bella's elbow as she was about to trip over her own clumsy feet. Bella thanked her silently.

Four doors down from the elevator, Edward pulled out a master key card and let the girls into the room.

"Oh my gosh. This is gorgeous!" Bella looked around the modestly sized room with appreciation for the hard work that went into it. The walls were a comfortable shade of bluish-gray with two beautiful paintings on either side of the room. The ceiling, smooth and white. The floors were obviously real wood, stained darkly with matching molding running around the room at top and bottom. A huge, floor to ceiling window lay at the end of the room with cream drapes pulled back to either side. A dark leather couch sat across from a flat panel television that hovered over the oversized mahogany dresser, a spindly legged desk and white cushioned chair sat another foot or so matching mahogany, four poster, king sized bed lay off center in the room, closer to the window than the door. Bella was speechless for the time it took her to look around. "I'll take it and how much?" was all she could manage to say to the duo standing next to her.

Edward looked at Alice momentarily before he answered. "Nothing... Because of the construction going on around you of course." he quickly followed up.

Bella smiled even bigger. _Perfect. Amazing and perfect_.

* * *

**Please review. I seriously need some feedback. **

**Should I even keep this going?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited 7/27/12! Minor oopsies!**

**Sorry it took so long for an update, everyone! Been busy then got stuck in a funk.**

**Big thank you to my Beta, shorty8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything recognizable.**

* * *

**Cullen Towers**

Bella was speechless for the time it took her to look around. "I'll take it. How much?" was all she could manage to say to the duo standing next to her.

Edward looked at Alice momentarily before he answered. "Nothing. Because of the construction going on around you of course." he quickly followed up.

Bella smiled even bigger. Perfect. Amazing and perfect.

After a brief awkward moment of silence where everyone was smiling at each other, Bella remembered that she'd left her belongings in her car. "Dang. I forgot my stuff in the car." she mumbled barely intelligible, or at least she thought.

Edward perked up and turned on his heels to go retrieve her baggage but stopped hesitantly, "Keys?" he held out his hand to Bella. She gave them up without a second thought.

As soon as Edward left the room, Alice set in on Bella. "So, what do you think of the place? I did a lot of the designs myself. Edward just did the work part." she winked at Bella. "Edward doesn't seem to have much of a modern flare when it comes to decorating and such. He's so old fashioned, you'd think him from another generation entirely." Bella shrugged not knowing the true extent of Edward's old fashioned tastes.

"Sometimes I prefer old fashioned things to their more modern counterparts. But that's just me."

"Well, as soon as he returns with your baggage, I'll be out of your hair. Here's my number by the way. You can call any time. I'm more or less an insomniac." Alice handed over a small lavender business card with her name and various phone numbers written elegantly under an emboldened "Designer & Seamstress".

As if on cue, Edward rapped gently on the door twice to be let in. "Wow! That was fast." Alice couldn't help herself laughing and saying something about a bellboy. Bella let him in and tried to be discrete, "Is she on drugs?"

Edward leaned around her, careful not to actually touch her, and looked at his sister appraisingly, "Maybe we should have her tested."

To that Alice just glared at him with a, "Whatever. Bellboy," and left the room calling to Bella, "Give me a ring if you wanna chat."

"Do you need any help unpacking?" He asked quietly.

"I think I can manage. Thank you for offering though. And thank you for getting my things."

Edward set her car keys on her desk and asked, "Is there anything else you need? Blankets? Pillows? Anything?" his own imagination running away with a myriad of scenes; him biting into her delectable skin, him kissing the daylights out of her; her begging him to stop, her begging him for more. He had to stop his thoughts immediately before any of those scenes did indeed play out in this very room.

Bella felt hard pressed to not answer what she really wanted to tell him, that he is what she needed, wanted. She didn't want to chance saying something stupid, so she meerly shook her head, no.

With that, Edward again turned to leave Bella for the night but stopped short, "Here's my number if you can't find me in the hotel. Don't be afraid to call me at any time, I don't get much sleep." he handed her his own business card. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Edward." her eyes followed him until he was nowhere to be seen from her doorway.

When the door closed, she decided she should get to work finding her shower stuff and pajamas. She wouldn't unpack just yet since Edward had said she would be moving to another room soon.

Bella took a luxuriously long shower, washing away the day's events, mostly trying to wash away the bad part of her day. Easier said than done.

Edward went up to the 17th floor to continue his work from earlier. He tried, in vain, to focus his thoughts on his task but couldn't keep his brain from straying to the sound of running water. She's in the shower. Naked. Warm. Soap and water running across her beautiful skin. Stop! He continued on trying and trying to not let his mind wander two floors down to Bella- his beauty.

* * *

**It's short, I know, but it's something right? Please leave me a little something of your thoughts. I love to hear from my readers, even the anon. type. ;)**


End file.
